Wonder
by MegGyver
Summary: When Dick Grayson washes onto the shores of Themyscura, Princess Diana finally has a chance to learn about the world of Man. But an evil from the past has plans to use Dick to escape his prison and bring the world crumbling into endless war.
1. Found

**Authors Note:** So I'm using the Justice League version of Hippolyta and the Wonder Woman 2009 versions of Artemis, Alexa and Persephone.

GAME! : FIND THE PERCY JACKSON REFERENCE!

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR SHOUT OUT! : This story is shorter than it looks but I think you will like the reason. See Bottom of page to see plan for a season 3 story. Looking for assistance, see details at end of chapter!**

 _ **SAFEEVENINNIGHTMARES**_

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, was excited this day.

This was a rare thing for Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Due to the unfortunate fact that Diana, Princess of Themyscira, was bored most days.

One would think that being the immortal princess of an eternal race of warrior women on an enchanted island would lead to a more interesting life.

But, this was not the case for Diana.

Over the previous 25 years Diana had sparred with every willing Amazon warrior, swam every inch of ocean in the ten miles surrounding their shores and had explored every nook and cranny that the eternally beautiful island had to offer.

All of these great accomplishments had been accomplished by the time she had turned 18. Now 7 years of perpetual boredom later, and the most exciting thing she had to look forward to, was her daily ride along the shore.

This winter day however was different. She rode Helen, her mighty blonde mare, along the white shores of Themyscira. The only noticeable difference between this particular ride and most of her perimeter patrols, was the large amount of flotsam that had washed onto the shore during the night.

A great storm that had passed by the island the previous night. Because of the islands blessed nature, the storm had passed quickly. But the remnants of the storm had washed back toward the isolated paradise island.

This almost never happened. Maybe once every few years, and it was one of the only events that gave Diana the trill of excitement that she almost never got. For when a storm from off the island brought storm debris onto the island, that meant that there might be treasures to be found, treasures from the most mysterious world.

The world of _Man_

When storms were strong enough to bring refuse and driftwood onto the Themysciran shores it almost always brought objects from Man's World. Diana had discovered the phenomenon when she was ten, she had discovered several objects along the shores, and had been fascinated with them. She had told her mother about the things that she had found. Hippolyta had been angry at first and had lectured Diana about the evils of man and the dangers of Man's World. But Hippolyta had allowed her to keep the objects in order to stay Diana's curiosity.

Diana kept everything that she found in a chest in her room. Over the years she had accumulated quite the collection of about two dozen objects of various sizes and shapes. Most seemed to be broken or damaged in some way or another, but she was still fascinated by them. She took care to clean them as best she could and try and figure out what their purpose may have been. She had tried asking a few of the other Amazons but had had no luck. Most would laugh in her face about her pointless inquires, while the few women that would help her had no idea what the items were.

That was where she was now, continuing her exciting if pointless collection. She searched the beaches for new treasures as she tried to understand the strange and mysterious world that no one would tell her anything about. Her curiosity never sated or explored, only reignited whenever a new discovery was swept onto the beach.

Her musings over her own oddness was interrupted when Helen suddenly reared back in alarm. Diana gripped the reins and pulled her mount back.

"Whoa Helen, Whoa, easy girl" she stroked the neck of her stead as she whispered comfort to the startled animal. "What's got you so . . ." her question trailed off as she looked down at the sandy ground.

It took her several moments to process exactly what she was looking at. She had never seen a real one before, only the pictures in ancient scrolls and the old and cracked amphoras that were displayed at the museum in the city. This was a sight unlike any she had ever seen.

Diana dismounted Helen with a comforting pat on her neck. All without taking her eyes off the _thing_ that lay sprawled among the seaweed several feet in front of her. Unconscious and unmoving, but alive if the labored rising and falling motion of its chest was any indication.

She took a step forward, slowly. Much slower than she meant to. Part of her wanted to run toward it at top speed and examine it more closely. While another part of her wanted to fly back to the palace and scream about her terrifying find to her mother. But as if on their own accord, her feet took another slow step forward.

After several more shaky steps she was right next to it. By this point she had mostly recovered from the initial shock, and her rational mind was returning to her. Diana bent down onto her knees and reached toward it. She slowly pushed and pulled the seaweed from its body and turned it from his side to his back.

Looking at him up close, _for it was in fact, a him_ , the remaining part of her mind that had still been screaming denials at her was soundly silenced.

The being lying unconscious at her knees was a _Man._

Although she wasn't sure that was the right term for the person in front of her. He was small, very small. Not just short but small in build and weight. She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that the Man before her was a child. Given the fact that the only child Diana had ever seen had been herself, she had absolutely no experience in determining age.

The boy, _since he was,_ coughed wetly, and Diana's instincts kicked in. Without thinking about it she placed her hands on his small, _so very small,_ chest and made several compressions. She then tilted his head back gave him her own breath. During the second repetition of her actions the boy coughed hard and painfully, but much stronger than before. He turned onto his side and spit up a large amount of water from his lungs.

Diana released a breath that she had not realized she was holding. She watched as he continued to breathe hard in between the removal of water from his lungs. After a few minutes he seemed to have expunged as much liquid as he could manage. He curled into a ball and shivered in between his labored breathing.

She took the time to look at him more closely. His head was covered in night black hair. Cut short, with bangs that seemed just short enough to stay out of his eyes. His skin was a very light olive hue, but reddened along part of his face and neck, _sunburn due to exposure_ , she thought absently. His clothing was like nothing she had ever seen. Dark loose leggings, a kind of cloak that covered his arms but only went to his waist of the same color, and a white shirt that had buttons up the middle. His feet were bare, most likely his shoes had been kicked off when he came to be in the water.

She would have examined him further but the child suddenly tensed, she stopped her visual exploration of his person. She was further distracted by the pained whining noises that came from him.

Something inside of her tightened painfully when she heard small sobs coming from the boy. Diana's body once again acted without her permission and she pulled the child into her arms. She brought his head to her chest and stroked his raven hair with one hand and rubbed his shaking back with her other hand. When she realized what she was doing. Diana was reminded of her mother, and how Hippolyta would do the same thing for Diana when she had been young and frightened by something.

The boy seemed to settle after a few more minutes. He mumbled something that she couldn't quite hear. She gently turned his head to face her. Tear tracks stained his half sunburned face. His eyes fluttered under thick lashes and opened slowly. Lovely ocean deep blue eyes stared up at her.

She could see the pain in his eyes and feel fever in his skin. His gaze was slightly vacant. She could tell that he looked at her with only partially seeing her. This boy was sick and hurting.

That same something inside her clenched again at that thought. She had to get this boy back to her mother and the healers. But she paused when she thought about the reactions of her sisters. The history of the Amazons and Man was a long, complicated and bloody one. How would her sisters, not to mention her own mother react when they discovered that a Man, _boy she thought absently,_ had somehow come to be on Themys-

"Momma?" the voice was confused and weak, but held a small desperate hope that almost made her wince. She looked back into the cherub face of the child. His brows nit together in concentration, trying to clearly see her. She didn't know what to do so she did nothing for an entire minute before his face loosened. She could see the realization on his face.

"No… you're not… not her… she's… gone." His voice was thick with resignation as his body loosened. Sleep was starting to take him. His body was shutting down to rest as the tears finally stopped falling from his eyes.

That mysterious "instinct" as Diana was now starting to think of it snapped. She lifted the boy off her lap and into her arms. One hand under his knees, the other stretched behind his back so her hand rested on his forearm. To her enhanced strength, he weighed less than nothing. His head fell back into her chest and he unconsciously leaned into her warmth, his body still shivered despite the warm air of the island.

She glanced back toward Helen, but the horse had made her way inland and was contentedly grazing under a tree. Diana decided that she would send someone for the horse later. The ride would be much to bumpy for the child anyway.

Diana looked into the boy's face once more before she lifted them both into the sky.

 _ **SAFEEVENINNIGHTMARES**_

Queen Hippolyta walked through the open halls of the palace. Artemis followed on her right, while Artemis' younger sister Alexa, kept step behind her sister, Alexa's nose firmly immersed in the book in her hands.

"How goes Diana's training Artemis?" The queen often asked about her daughter. Artemis sometimes thought that in her queen's mind, Diana's wellbeing took precedence over anything else. "Her training goes just as well as when you asked me yesterday, my queen." Artemis chuckled "she is the best warrior on the island, and I haven't bested her in months".

The powers of the princess gave her an advantage yes, but Diana had told Artemis time and time again that she didn't want her abilities to be a crutch. As such, Diana often trained without using her powers. In order for her to train in combat as any of her sisters would. But her grace and strength gave her natural talent in the art of combat. Even without her powers the princess could best any warrior on the island.

The queen nodded, a small prideful smile pulled at her lips. She was quiet for a moment longer before speaking. "And how are her studies, Alexa?" the queen waited for an answer, but none came. The queen and Artemis stopped and turned back to their silent companion. Alexa had stopped walking several feet behind her companions. The low sunlight streaming onto the floor interrupted only by the columns that supported the ceiling. Alexa was staring out toward the ocean, past the city below and into the sky above the jungle canopy. Her book lowered to her side, as her widened in a shocked daze.

"Alexa? What is it" Artemis briskly jogged back to her sister. Alexa did not respond. Artemis followed her sister's line of site. It took her a moment, _Alexa had always had sharper eyes than I do, yet she insists on wasting them on her books instead of something useful like archery_ , but she could eventually make out the flying form of Diana. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her queen also looking out toward her daughter.

Diana had gone out earlier to scout the beach after the storm. She had left on horseback, but now was flying back, at high speed no less. Diana did would not take a horse out and leave it unattended to fly back to the palace, _not without a good reason._

Diana was closer now, and Artemis could see her much more clearly. Artemis could now see what had caused her sister such distress. The princess was holding something, _no someone._ And, the someone, whoever it was, was not an Amazon.

The queen was moving seconds before Artemis herself started to run. They both ran. A moment later she could hear Alexa's soft steps running after them. But it did not matter, the only thing that mattered was the safety of the Amazons. Artemis ran past her queen. She ran to the princess and the creature that the young girl had brought to the palace.

 _ **SAFEEVENINNIGHTMARES**_

Artemis entered the medical wing minutes after Diana had arrived. She had been lowering to boy onto the cot when Artemis came rushing in. "What is the meaning of this?!" she all but shouted. Artemis stomped into the room and pointed an accusing finger at the sleeping boy. "How did this filthy _Man_ come to be on our island!?" Diana felt her face scowl and her hands clench at this, but Artemis continued, not noticing. "And why have you brought it to the palace?!"

Diana stood suddenly, _moving between the boy and Artemis' line of site, she would realize later._ She was about to speak, to yell, and demand Artemis leave so not to disturb the boy. When her mother's ever calm and commanding voice spoke first.

"That is quite enough, Artemis" her mother entered the room at a steady pace. Her blonde hair flowing under her crown and off her shoulders. Her white robes rippled along her body like a wind stirred river. Behind the queen, Alexa stood halfway through the door. Her fear of the unknown battling with her curiosity toward it.

"Even you could not call this young thing a Man, Artemis" Hippolyta walked to the child's bedside. "He is still very much a child"

This seemed to calm Artemis a bit, but she crossed her arms and scowled down at the boy. Hippolyta continued to watch the boy, an unreadable look on her face. While Alexa, who seemed to have gathered her courage enough to enter the room. She also watched the boy as he slept, a look of curiosity and inquiry on her face.

The child slept on, too exhausted from his ordeal to awake to notice such things.

Diana watched them watch the boy. She didn't make a sound for fear of breaking the silence that had fallen. A part of her was sure that as soon as someone said something, it would be an order to throw the boy back into the sea to drown, _she suddenly felt violently nauseous at the idea._ Her mother spoke, still quietly, with question, not anger in her voice.

"Where did you find him?" Diana let out a breath that she was holding. She then told her mother and her sisters the short and rather unexciting story of how she had found the child. By the time she had finished the story with the flight back, her mother had started to nod her head in thought. Alexa was mumbling quietly to herself about consulting her history books about great storms and lost sailors and something about Calypso. Artemis looked less angry but still annoyed. Like the boy's very presence made her dislike him.

Hippolyta seemed to have come to a decision. She turned to face Artemis and Alexa, though Diana knew that she was being addressed as well, "As soon as he is healed we will choose an ambassador to take him back to the mainlands." She turned back to Diana and gave her a meaningful look, though Diana did not quite understand what the meaning was. "This boy is under our care until he can be safely returned to the outside world." With that she walked out of the room. Artemis aimed another distrustful look toward the boy then followed the queen with a huff.

She looked back at the boy sleeping peacefully. For a moment neither her nor Alexa, who had stayed in the room, said anything. Diana broke the silence, "would bring me some salve for his skin please?" Alexa startled at the request, but then she smiled and said that she would. She left the room with a barely noticeable skip in her step, clutching her book to her chest. Obviously excited at the knowledge that could be gleaned from this new event.

Diana pulled a chair back to the bedside. She removed his over cloak and pulled the blankets over his fevered body. When she was done she brushed his damp bangs out from his eyes. He stirred at this, he shifted in his sleep and his eyes twitched in an attempt to open. Before settling down again. He muttered something under his breath, she almost didn't hear it, but Diana could just make it out.

"… where's… Bruce?" then he fell back into the bliss of sleep.

 _ **SAFEEVENINNIGHTMARES**_

Part 2 is on the way, so be patient. This time I promise I will just make them two parts and not mush them together like the last time, (that was a disaster wasn't it.)

OK so as for this season 3 thing I have planned. This is a simplified version of the episode guide that I am almost done with. I have almost the whole thing planned out, I just need some help writing the thing. When I say that I need help, I am looking for anyone that wants to help, it can be a lot of help or just once in a while. Once I get enough people interested I will start a private forum so we can discuss and brainstorm. I will offer "jobs" like writing specific scenes, beta reading, or just Brainstorming to anyone that wants to help.

The following is a rough episode guide, if you are interested in joining the story team please PM me so I can know who wants to help! Hope to hear from, well anyone really, soon. Until then,

So long, Farewell, auf wiedersehen, adieu!


	2. Interigation

**DIANA'S POV**

Diana stayed by the boy's bed for the following twelve hours. After the first eight they boys fever broke. His breathing evened out and the painful shivering had finally stopped. She realized an hour after this, that she was tired of calling the boy "the boy." Even in her mind it was becoming a hassle.

She couldn't wait for him to wake up, after the fear for his survival had lifted; her mind had started buzzing with questions.

 _What was his name? How old was he? Where was he from? How had he gotten to the island?_

And those were only a few of the questions that were about him. She had lost count of all the things she wanted to ask about the world that he had come from. She was just considering leaving her self appointed post in order to get a parchment and make a list so she wouldn't forget anything she wanted to know, when he woke up.

He woke slowly. His eyelids flickered, struggling to stay open. Eventually he managed to keep them open, his head turned from side to side as he took in his surroundings. When his eyes landed on Diana he stopped moving. He suddenly jerked up to a sitting position, but his body clearly disagreed with the action.

He doubled over clutching his chest in pain as a string of quiet coughs escaped him. Diana picked up the glass cup that had been brought up with her own lunch, she sat down on next to the boy and pulled him close to her. He stiffened at he proximity but seemed to lack the strength to resist due to his coughing fit.

"Here now, this will help with that" Diana offered him the glass. His coughing had lessened in intensity but a few still escaped him. Even so, he glanced at the drink suspiciously. Another harsher cough came and the boy seemed to realize that any danger the drink may hold was a lesser pain. He accepted the glass and drank deeply, desperately.

When the glass was empty he had to take a moment to catch his breath. Diana took the glass back and filled it again with the pitcher on the side table. She offered it back to the boy; he accepted the cup but only sipped at it calmly.

He stared at her and she stared at him. After a minute of quiet Diana realized something, she started laughing. The boy continued to look at her like she had gone mad. She managed to pull herself together to assure him that she had not lost her senses.

"I'm sorry, its just that, well, I've been sitting with you almost all night wanting you to wake up and now, and now I have no idea what to say to you." Another laugh came out and she was pleased when she saw a small smile on the boys face.

"And here I have forgotten my manners" she stood beside his bed and gave a small bow, the bow of royalty with almost no dip and her hand across her chest. "My name is Diana, I've been keeping an eye on you since yesterday." She smiled in what she hoped was a comforting and assuring way.

She wasn't sure she had succeeded when she realized that the boy was no longer looking at her, but the rest of the room. His eyes traveled quickly and efficiently, it seemed to Diana that he was trying to analyze everything in the room.

Artemis had once told her that in battle, it was imperative to know your surroundings and that best warriors (including herself) could memorize the layout of an entire room with one sweep of the eyes. There was a great deal of intelligence in his eyes.

He seemed finished with his surroundings. He looked back at Diana, a hard look though his expression did not change. She was struck by something familiar in his eyes. Not the shape or color, she was sure she had never seen such beautiful sea blue eyes. There was something familiar about his gaze. She didn't know why but it made her think of her mother.

"What year is it?" The sound of his voice surprised her. It was unlike any voice that she had heard before, lower and higher at the same time. With certain scratchiness to it that she didn't think was all due to his extended swim at sea.

The question was quiet but she could hear an edge of fear to it, like he was scared of the answer. She told him the year; he seemed to relax once he had his answer. He was quiet for a moment as he cradled his glass; he seemed to be pondering something. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke again.

"My name's Dick, Dick Grayson" he didn't look up at her as he spoke, he just kept staring into the water left in his glass. His eyes were sad, and troubled.

She felt a certain confliction as she looked at him. On one hand she was ecstatic that she now knew his name, _a real man's name,_ she internally gushed. But, she also felt a great deal of sympathy for the boy, _Dick_ she corrected herself. The look on his face made her want to comfort him. She sat down on the bed again, in front of him this time so that they both could properly look at each other.

Dick looked up at her again, and she had to force herself not to fidget under his piercing gaze. No one had ever looked at her like this boy was, like he was examining everything about her with his intelligent eyes. He spent a bit longer looking at her face, and she realized why when a flash of recognition came to his face.

"You found me?" he place his cup on the table by the bed, he never turned away from her. She nodded and smiled at him. "I found you yesterday, washed up on shore." He looked off into space, his eyes foggy with recollection. "Do you remember what happened to you? How you ended up in the water?" She managed to hold onto any more questions that may have come pouring out of her. Her mother had warned her that the boy, Dick, may have been through a trauma of some kind and that Diana should take care not to overwhelm him.

Dick's eyebrows came together in thought. "We were on the Wayne tech oil rig, and there was a storm" his eyes lit up, he started talking like he had forgotten she was there. "The mardan brothers… Clark was there for… for the Planet… and… then the rest of league showed up but I… I… went over the rail, and… and… what happened after that?" his blue eyes shut in concentration as he tried to remember. Diana was struck by how many of his words she did not understand.

His eyes snapped open and locked with hers. "Where am I? Was there anyone else that-" he was interrupted when the door across the room opened.

Artemis opened the door, then stepped aside and allowed Hippolyta to enter the room first. Artemis followed just behind her and shut the door. The queen of the amazons stopped at the bedside. In her hands was the golden length of the Lasso of Truth.

Diana noticed that Dick had straitened his posture. She could tell from the look on his face that Dick had realized that her mother was someone of importance and stature. It didn't really surprise her that he could see that. He eyed the rope in the queens hands warily.

"I am Queen Hippolyta" she gave no bow; being queen addressing someone of lower status it was so. She gestured toward Artemis and then to Diana. "This is Artemis, our head of security of security," Artemis continued to stare at the boy but said nothing. "And you have met my daughter, Princess Diana."

Dick looked at her again, and then back at her mother. He clearly had not made the connection until now. But his shock, if there was any, was well hidden. A pleasant smile came to his face and he bowed his head toward the queen. "Its an honor to meet you, your Majesty."

Diana was a little startled at the small smile that appeared at the corner of her mother's lips. She could tell that Hippolyta was pleased at the boy's behavior. While Artemis raised a surprised eyebrow at the action, she clearly had not been expecting such respect from the boy. Another beat passed before Dick raised his head and looked at the queen's face.

"Do you think you feel well enough to answer some questions?" there was an edge of suspicion in her voice but it was balanced by the concerned tone over the boys health. She lifted up one end of the lasso as she explained its purpose to Dick. "This is the Lasso of truth, one of our greatest relics. It will not allow you to lie in any way, do you accept this?"

He was quiet for a moment longer, staring at the rope. There was no disbelief in his eyes, just a bit of curiosity and a healthy amount of fear. He looked back into Hippolyta's eyes with a challenge shining in his own.

"Will you be willing to wear it for my questions?" his voice was calm but there was a hard condition to his voice that reminded Diana of Artemis.

At his question, Artemis herself nearly exploded in rage. She gripped her sword and prepared to draw. "You insolent little imp! You dare ask the queen of the Amazons to-"

But her mother, ever the epitome of diplomacy and grace raised a hand in front of Artemis in a quiet command. _"_ At peace Artemis, there is no offence meant. Mearly healthy suspicion of strangers _"_ Artemis unclenched her hands and released her blade. She stepped back and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and still glaring at Dick.

Hypolita turned back to dick. "I will wear the lasso for your questions if you will do the same for ours. But I request that our questions come first." Her mother smiled at the boy, Diana had seen that smile many times during her own childhood. The negotiation smile, meant to be calming and supportive, but it also let the other party know that the she was the queen and she would have her way.

Dick finally nodded his head slowly, Diana could tell that he realized that he would get no better deal. Hippolyta took his hand into her own and tied the lasso loosely around his wrist. It glowed with power. Dick flinched in slight discomfort at the magic now working its way through his heart and soul. Diana knew that the magic of the lasso could bring great pain on the truly deceitful. Hippolyta held the rest of the lasso with both hands.

"What is your name?" A standard first question in any interrogation.

"Richard John Grayson." The name came spilling out of his mouth. Dick blinked hard and stared at the lasso on his wrist.

"You are on Themescura, the island of the Amazons" hypollita paused when surprise overcame Dick's face. "How did you come to be on our island?" Her mother's voice was as calm as her expression, but there was a comforting concern in her tone that seemed to communicate the fact that she would offer any help that she could.

Once again dicks words came out quickly and without pause, as if they couldn't get out of his mouth fast enough. "I was on an oil platform in the Mediterranean when we were attacked by the Mardon brothers who use advanced technology to control the weather they wanted to hold us hostage but Superman and the rest of the Justice League arrived and fought against them but during the fight I got pushed over board into the water and that's the last thing I remember."

Once he was able to stop speaking, he needed to catch his breath. He lifted his wrist and ran his fingers along the golden coils of the lasso, but he made no moves to remove it.

Artemis and Hippolyta exchanged confused looks. Diana realized that they were just as confused by some of the boy's strange words as she was.

 _Superman? Justice League? Weather control? Oil platform?_ There were so many strange words and ideas from man's world. Hippolyta moved past her own bewilderment and continued her line of questions.

"Does anyone know that you are here?"

"I don't think so, but would bet money that the Justice League is looking for me, and I don't dought that they will eventually find me, even here." Artemis scowled at the boy's answer. But her mother did not falter in her questions.

"Who is this justice league, that you speak so highly of?"

"The Justice League is a group of amazing people with the shared goal of protecting the world from evil. Many of them have superpowers that they use to defend the weak and helpless from the forces of evil. " This time when he spoke there was a reverence in his words that only grew as he continued. "They protect the innocent and stand for freedom, truth and justice." He shook his head, an amused look on his face as he raised a hand to his temple. "Wow, that sounded a lot cornier than I meant it to."

Artemis and her mother once again exchanged odd looks, but this time Diana couldn't quite identify what they were trying to say.

"My final question for you" dick and Hippolyta locked eyes once more. "Do you or this 'Justice League' intend to bring any harm to the Amazon people?" there was a threat in her question now. Diana wasn't sure but she doubted that her mother even knew that it was there.

"No" his answer was more sure than any of his previous. "Unless they had a completely valid reason, like you were trying to destroy the world or something, they would never try and hurt you and your people. And neither would I."

Hippolyta seemed satisfied. She smiled at him and unwrapped the rope from his wrist. She then proceeded to wrap it around her own forarm.

Artemis jumped forward at the action. "My Queen you needn't-"

"I will honor my word Artemis. There is nothing wrong with that." Hippolyta handed the lasso to dick. He shook his head in refusal.

"I didn't really want to use it, I just wanted to know that you would be willing to let me use it." There was shyness to his and his cheeks blushed with color.

Hippolyta surprised them all with a small good natured laugh that escaped her throat. She undid the lasso and started to wrap it back up. "And yet, you must have questions?"

A rather sheepish look came over his face, it was a rather endearing expression. He looked at Diana then at her mother who was finishing with the lasso.

"So I'm really the only man on this entire Island" he locked eyes with Hippolyta as he spoke. His tone had a bit of awe and wonder to it.

"Yes, in fact you are the first man to set foot on the land of the Amazons for nearly two thousand years." Hippolyta switched back to english. "Does this trouble you?"

"It doesn't trouble me per say, its just that… well, back home. You amazons are thought of as myths and legends, uh, no offence meant your highness." Diana felt a jolt run through her when he mentioned his home. _The world of man, he could tell her so much about it._ Her head spun at the possibilities.

From her place at the wall Artemis snorted in disgust, obviously annoyed at the mention of Man's world. But she now seemed less annoyed with the boy since he had not insisted that the queen submit to the magic of the lasso.

Hippolyta however nodded her head in understanding acceptance. "It is understandable that we have been forgotten by the World of Men. It has been a long time since any of us has been seen. Much has changed I am sure." Hypolita's eyes became distant. Diana knew that look well, the look that came to her mother when she thought about her painful past of heartbreak and tragedy.

But in the blink of an eye she was back in the present. "Once you are well enough, a champion will be chosen to take you back to your own world. Until then, you shall remain under our care."

"Thank you for your help and your hospitality, your Highness" Dick bowed his head again, recognizing that the "audience" with the queen had come to an end. Hippolyta dipped her own head ever so slightly in a sign of respect and headed toward the door. After one last hard stare at the boy, Artemis followed her queen out.

A moment of quiet followed. Before Dick broke the silence. "Your mom seems nice." Diana smiled, thinking about her mother. "She is" she then realized that Dick's eyelids were drooping and he suddenly looked exhausted. She felt foolish, after his ordeal at sea, and the questioning with the lasso he had to be completely drained of energy.

"You should get some more rest" she gently took him by the shoulders and guided him back to lie on the bed. She pulled the blankets up to his chest. "Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

Dick looked half asleep already, but he shook his head and relaxed into the blankets. His words were interrupted by small yawns and sighs. "Just want… to get better… have to… to get home soon… Bruce will… be worried." And he was sound asleep once again. She brushed a stray hair from his face.

She decided to leave him in peace. She wanted to talk to her mother some more, about the chosen emissary. And their wasn't much Diana could do now that Dick was well on his way to recovery.

She closed the door behind her. Now that he wasn't critical she was sure that Artemis would insist that he be moved to another room, one in the upper levels of the palace. If for no other reason than it would be easier for Artemis to keep an eye on him.

Diana went down the hall towards the throne room. She also wanted to talk to Alexa, she had said that she wanted to meet the boy. Diana was sure that the bookworm warrior would get along very well with dick.

As she continued to walk, she realized that she still didn't know who Bruce was. Dick had now mentioned the name; _she assumed it was a name,_ twice now. Spoken in a reverence that made her sure that the person was important to the boy.

She decided that she would ask Dick about it once he was awake, but now she needed to speak to her mother again.

The next day, Dick had been moved to another room. Unlike the small closed off room he had been in before, this one was much bigger and much more grand. The open terrace was adorned with silk drapes and there was an excellent view of the square. It wasn't as large as Diana's own room but Dick did not seem to mind at all.

Ever since he had woken up he had bombarded her with as many questions has she had for him. He had recommended that they take turns asking each other questions, according to him it was a common course of action in man's world.

When she helped him to his new room early that morning, it became clear that the news of Dick's presence had spread through the city of the Amazons like a wildfire. The palace was full of warriors whispering and staring at the boy as they made their way through the halls.

Dick, the charming boy that she realized he was, smiled and waved to many of the women. Some waved back stupidly, while most simply walked off like they were embarrassed at being caught gawking.

When they had finally made it to Dick's new room, Alexa and Artemis had been there to greet them with breakfast for the four of them. Artemis did not look very happy about being there but she sat and ate her food, she almost never looked at Dick. Alexa and Diana had hardly touched their food, eager to ask questions and hear answers from Dick.

The first things that they had asked about were the many inquiries about man's world that they both had. Dick had described to them many wonders, like the moving chariots called cars, cities of glass and iron, and the advancements in technology. He spoke of the things called _computers_ with much enthusiasm.

He explained things very well, comparing something so unkown to them to something familiar. Such as when he explained how a car moved he compared it to a water wheel and a teakettle. Diana and Alexa bombarded him with questions, even Artemis would ask him to elaborate on something once in a while.

The Justice League was described with boundless delight as he described the amazing powers and abilities that the different "super heroes" possessed.

He seemed to find great amusement in all their reactions at the revelation of "Aliens," beings from planets beyond the stars. He assured them that Superman, Martian Man Hunter and Hawk Girl were good people and that they all loved earth as their home.

Dick in turn asked about the city and the history of Themiscura. Artemis answered most of these questions to Diana's and Alexa's annoyance. After a while Diana realized that Artemis was answering Dick's questions because she didn't want Diana or Alexa to tell him something that could endanger the Amazons. This lack of honesty and trust bothered her, but she did not confront Artemis.

When the subject turned to his own life, dick became rather quiet. It was now that Diana truly realized how much passion and emotion that Dick possessed.

Happiness, when he spoke about his early life in a traveling circus (apparently gladiator fights were a thing of history now, much to Artemis' shock and disappointment).

He showed great sadness when he spoke of his parents and the tragic and terrible accident that had taken their lives. She grew angry with the man, _Tony Zucco, she wanted to spit on the name,_ which had committed such a senseless crime.

Alexa had cried a little when he talked about being taken from the circus, and even Artemis made a show of anger when he told them about his unfair placement in a "detention center" a place where children that had committed a crime were detained, even though the only crime Dick had committed was losing his parents.

But what really got to Diana was when Dick had talked about Bruce Wayne. The same Bruce that Diana had wanted to ask Dick about, but she hadn't been sure how to broach the subject.

Bruce Wayne, a man of great wealth and status. Who had rescued Dick from the detention center and brought him into his home. When Dick spoke of him his eyes brightened with love and respect.

A man with a past as tragic as Dick's who also had a generous spirit that helped thousands of lives with his work in business and charity.

Dick also spoke very highly of their butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Dick described him as a man of nearly infinite wisdom and exquisite cooking skills.

Dick talked about them both with such affection and admiration that she couldn't shake the desire to meet such men.

It was obvious that Dick greatly loved his guardians very much. There were moments when dick seemed to choose his words carefully. Diana got the feeling that there was something about his life that he did not feel comfortable telling the Amazons. She was sure that Alexa and Artemis also noticed, but none of them pushed for more information.

After breakfast dick had chosen to rest again. No sooner had they left his room than Persephone had come to fetch them. The three Amazons had been called to the queen's side. Diana was nervous without really knowing why. Anxiety burned under her skin like ants, and she had the worst feeling of foreboding. She prayed to her patron Goddesses for guidance and strength for whatever trials may be placed ahead of her.

 _ **SAFEEVENINNIGHTMARES**_

 **HIPPOLYTA'S POV**

Queen Hippolyta sat on her throne. Over the past half an hour she had been listening to her daughter, Alexa and Artemis tell her about all that they had observed and learned from the boy from Richard. And the more she learned, the more uneasy Hippolyta became.

"That boy is a trained warrior, I'd stake my own life that my queen. The way he moves, and even the way he looks about a room speaks of battle won instinct and training." Hippolyta was not surprised that this was the point that Artemis kept coming back to.

"Yes, I thought as much. It is distressing that one so young would be so learned in the ways of war." She was quiet for a moment as she glanced at her daughter. She felt something akin to regret, but it was hard to pin down exactly. She knew that her daughter was destined for greatness, but her heart clenched at the idea of her little _Sun and Stars_ in the face of any danger. But if her dreams the previous night were any indication, she may no longer have a choice in the matter.

"And his family?" she asked, hoping her moment of weakness would not be noticed.

All three of them tensed, clearly without meaning to, even Artemis though her flinch was much more controlled. "His parents were killed three years ago, he was taken in by another man shortly after the accident." Hippolyta saw Diana bristle at the military tone that Artemis was using, reporting Richard's tragedy as she would report the statistics of a battle.

Alexa, surprised her when she spoke up. "He is very intelligent my queen, especially for one so young. He spoke highly of Man's world and the advancements that they have made in the past two millennia." Her voice shook with both her nervousness at speaking out and her excitement. It was clear that the young scholar was eager to learn all that she could from the boy.

"It seems that he will soon be healthy enough to travel." Hippolyta looked at nothing in particular as she considered all of the options. "In three days we will hold a contest of strength to determine an emissary who will return the boy to his own world." She braced herself, knowing what was coming next but still unready for it.

"Mother, I volunteer as the emissary. With my powers I am the natural choice to venture-"

"No Diana." The harsh tone wasn't quite a yell but came very close. "I will not allow you to go to man's world. It is far to dangerous for someone so inexperienced."

Hippolyta could almost taste the familiar argument in the air. "How will I gain experience if I never leave themiscura. The only way to truly test my skill is to test them against a true threat, and those threats only exist outside the cage of Themyscura."

Hippolyta's felt her fear and anger wrestling in her heart. "Is that how you now view our sanctuary? A cage? Are you so ungrateful of the gods' blessings Diana?" She gave her daughter a hard look. Diana did not respond but she still looked angry and frustrated.

"As tradition dictates. We shall choose our champion through the games. That is my final decision on the matter!" she brought down her staff. The resounding boom of an echo seemed much louder than it should have. Alexa and Artemis flinched back a step, before bowing and headed toward the door. Persephone opened the door for them and they left the chamber.

Diana had not flinched but had closed her eyes at hippolytas show of anger. When she opened them again the were full of resentment and disappointment. She turned and left the room, without bowing.

Hippolyta motioned to Persephone to leave as well. The scarred amazon gave a deep bow and left Hippolyta alone in her thoughts.

Her dreams haunted her thoughts. A terrible evil brought on by the boys presence on the island. But her daughter was the key to stopping an even greater tragedy. And boy was meant to be with her, to protect and guide her to a destiny greater than anything Hippolyta could even imagine.

Her precious daughter, her little sun and stars, was to be the chosen Amazon champion that would bring themescura back into contact with the world of man.

These and other images of death and destruction had plagued her for the past two nights. All the while the voices of the Goddesses spoke to her words of guidance that she could never quite make out.

And so she sat, alone in her throne room, waiting for the horrible moment that would rip her daughter away from her. In the solitude and safety of her sanctum, she allowed the quiet tears to fall from her eyes.

 _ **SAFEEVENINNIGHTMARES**_

Trapped in his cell he listened to his little songbird sing to him. She sang to him about the boy that had somehow come to the island. How taken by him the princess had become, and how much a warrior the queen suspected him to be.

He had already known most of this. But he let his little bird sing to him, and he praised her for it. He told her to keep her eyes on the child.

This child, the very idea fascinated him. A boy drenched in the stench of death and crime yet somehow, above it.

He had felt the child's presence the moment the boy had made it past the islands defenses. He could feel the breaks in the boy's heart, hear the wear and story behind every injury in his young body. He could smell all the battles that had spilled boy's blood.

But the thing that he felt most was the war that the boy fought. Not here, no the war that this child fought in was far away. In a city that was full of war, a never ending war, and this child was on the losing side.

His mind raced through strategy after strategy. Discarding one after another until he had found the perfect use for this _hero's child._

In the solitude of his lonely cell, he quietly laughed. The laugh could never be heard outside of his prison but was still strong enough to bring down army's.

He knew that the boy would never make a decent soldier for him, but he would make the perfect little pawn.

 _ **SAFEEVENINNIGHTMARES**_

I am thinking about making this its own story. What do you think.

Yes I am drawing inspiration from the animated movie, before you yell at me in the reviews for it.

I am having fun with not using dick's POV to show dick's feelings about bruce.

Please review.


	3. Caretaker

**Wonder chapter 3**

 **Caretaker**

She returned to the palace just as the sun started to rise. Her shift at the prison ended for the day and she had not eaten since lunch yesterday. She also needed to prepare a meal for Lord Ar-… for the prisoner.

As she entered the kitchen Persephone was not at all surprised to see Diana gathering two plates of food. One for herself and one for the boy that had come to be on the island. She would have to be blind in both eyes, _rather than just one in her case,_ to miss the fact that the princess was already attached to the child.

"Princess, why so early? Surely breakfast can wait until the sun actually rises above the sea?" Diana didn't even flinch as she continued her task of turning meat over the fire.

"I was too excited to sleep." She sliced some fruit and arranged some on each plate. She pulled the meat from the fireplace and started cutting off chunks.

"I thought I would show Dick around the city. Let him see our world so that I could maybe better understand his." Persephone nodded, understanding the reasoning but deep down she knew that it would be futile.

"Princess, you do realize that your mother will never let you be the one to journey to man's world. Don't you?"

Diana froze for a moment mid cut. Persephone could see the hand holding her knife shake a little but the princess took a deep breath and returned to her task.

"Whether my mother will accept it or not, I am a grown woman and I will make my own choices." The anger in the princess' tone was familiar. Recently, more and more often the queen and her daughter were at odds about the overprotective nature of the mother and curious and adventurous spirit of the daughter.

The boy's arrival seemed to cause a standstill between the two. The queen didn't want to admit that things would never be the same now, and Diana would soon learn that her optimistic desire to learn of man's world would be crushed under the reality of man's nature.

"You have nothing to prove Princess" Persephone called her by title. It had the desired effect and Diana growled a little under her breath. Diana finished putting together the two plates. She carried the tray in one hand and a pitcher in the other. A strong stubborn look on her face.

"The games will be held tomorrow. My mother can forbid me all she wants, but I will compete for the right to take on this quest." She excused herself left the kitchen.

Persephone watched the princess as she walked down the hall. No matter how determined she was, Persephone knew that the princess would never get to compete in the games.

 **Wonder**

The city was beautiful.

His sandals smacked against the smooth marble streets. His head felt like it was on a swivel, he just couldn't take enough of the island in at once.

It had been pretty early, probably around seven in the morning when Princess Diana had brought him breakfast. He had woken up several hours earlier. But he had been sleeping so much that he didn't feel the least bit tired.

 _Besides his normal sleep schedule demanded late nights and early mornings, for his "extracurricular activities."_

Conditioned insomnia aside, he had just been so restless sitting in his room with nothing to do but be curious about the island and worry about his life back home, that he had been very close to jumping out the window in an immature bid to explore the island then and there.

So when Diana had offered to show him around the city, he had jumped at the chance. His black sweat pants had been washed the night before but he opted to borrow a pair of sandals and a clean white linen shirt. It was hardly his normal look, but he made it work.

Diana showed him all the highlights of her city. The library, the market place, the museum, the forge, the gardens ( _some aesthetic, some agricultural_ ).

Absolutely breathtaking with its marble columns and climbing vines. Like the ancient ruins of Greece and Rome, but all in perfect condition.

The city was right out of his history lessons. The architecture, the marketplace the aqueducts, if the amazons hadn't kept track of what year it was by "Mans' standards" _as the queen had called it,_ he would have been sure he had traveled into the past.

The city was amazing.

The locals, _not so much._

They didn't pass or greet one Amazon that didn't stop and stare at him for a while. He knew he was probably the strangest thing to happen to these women in two thousand years but, a little subtlety went a long way.

Some of them looked curious or just plain confused when they saw him. Mostly though, the looks he drew were distrusting and angry. He knew enough Greek mythology to understand that these women had a really bad history with men. He understood the distrust, but he didn't have to greet it with a smile.

Diana noticed it only after the tenth or eleventh Amazon they came across. Dick could see the realization come over her face, and the anger that quickly replaced it. She wasn't angry at him, but at her "sisters" as they called each other. She didn't seem to understand the resentment that they clearly felt.

She tried to ignore it for a while, but he could see that she was getting tired of the animosity.

In what he figured was an act of subtle rebellion, she place her hand on his shoulder as they continued through the city. He didn't mind, it was nice to be in a protective and caring female presence. He really did like Diana, and she clearly was growing fond of him.

Unfortunately when he tried to reassure her that he was used to getting stared at. It had led to him telling her about when he had first come to live with Bruce and Alfred.

Dick told her all about the "paparazzi vultures" and "social worker sneaks" that had been hounding their household for the past three years. How when he was at school sometimes or when he and Bruce went out to dinner together the photographers would follow them around and try to catch them doing something worth exploiting.

She got very confused and very flustered when he told her about the string of social workers that had tried and failed time and again to take him from Bruce. She especially didn't understand how getting minor injuries during "self-defense training" could be used as the grounds to take him from a loving nurturing home.

He reassured her that Bruce would never let anyone take him away, it seemed to placate her and they changed subjects. They talked about the training regimen to become an Amazon warrior…

And… he gave her… a rather… abridged version of his "self-defense training." He told her about all his techniques and skills… he just left out a few details about what he used said skills for.

As much as he was beginning to like the princess as well as her mother and the other amazon Alexa. He just didn't feel safe enough to tell them more about his "private life" than he had to. Telling them about the Justice League was one thing. Spilling secrets about his involvement in the superhero business, was something else entirely.

From time to time during their conversation she would pull him closer to her, and he found himself leaning into her. He found himself reminded of his own mother. How when he was sad or upset she would drop everything and just hold him and let him cry and spill his guts in a weeping explanation.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Diana looking at him curiously. Obviously his emotions had shown up on his face, and the princess sensed that he was sad. She smiled, _she had a nice smile,_ and pulled him around a corner.

She led them to a very large building. Its purpose made clear by the detailed statues surrounding it. The life-size horses posed in mid gallop sent clear messages of power equestrian skills among the amazons.

"Do you have experience with horses?" Diana asked as she walked through the entrance. Dick followed her, and immediately relaxed as the smell of straw and clean animals washed over him.

"You could say that" He smiled as he followed her, fondly remembering the trained horses at the circus, then later official lessons with Bruce.

Diana stepped up to a white mare in one of the near stables. The horse sniffed him curiously, obviously unused to his scent. Dick stroked her neck. The mare nickered happily.

"She likes you." Diana picked a brush from a nearby shelf. "This is Helen, she was with me when I found you on the beach." Sniffed at Diana, searching for any hidden treats.

She started brushing the horse's coat. Dick grabbed another brush, thinking he would help the princess groom Helen. When he noticed the next stall over.

A huge black horse half hidden by shadows in the back corner absently chewing straw. The horse looked up at Dick a few seconds before going back to its meal with an angry grunt.

"That's Agamemnon." Diana appeared at his side. When he turned to see, her face had an annoyed shine to it. "The only stallion that lives here with us."

The word _stallion_ caught him by surprise. He mulled the word over in his head for a few seconds while Diana entered the black beast's stall.

"I thought _men_ were forbidden from stepping foot on this island." Dick followed the Princess into the stall, but she held an arm out to stop him from entering completely.

She had picked up a small bag of dried fruits. She pulled one out and held it out to the beast. He glanced her way, distrusting at the offered bribe of a treat.

"He appeared about six months ago out of the sea, much like you did." She laughed at this before taking a slow step toward the stallion. Its ears turned down and he shuffled further into his shadowy corner. He grunted angrily and stomped his hooves. Diana sighed in resignation and slowly placed the fruit on the ground in the center of the room. She backed away and shut the door behind her.

"Agamemnon was being transported overseas by his owner. When Poseidon saw the cruelty he endured by the hands of his master."

Only once Diana was out of the stall did Agamemnon even start to move toward the treat. He slowly moved toward it, taking great care to examine and sniff the gift thoroughly before slowly chewing it.

"My mother thinks that it was a momentary fit of compassion that led Poseidon to sink the ship and help one of his creations come to arrive on Themyscura. Diana watched the horse return to his corner. She was disappointed but clearly unsurprised at the horse's behavior.

"Poseidon sent my mother his request in her dream that we care for the beast, so that he might live in peace and comfort. But he still does not trust. Nor has he learned to forgive. He will not let anyone ride him and he barely lets anyone feed him. Yet we still care for him, even if he does not trust us."

Dick watched the princess watch the horse a moment longer before she turned and headed back toward the entrance. He instinctively tensed when he saw the expression on her face.

It was "the look."

"The look" so dubbed was concentrated pity, sadness, and topped off with just a dash of understanding. He was all too familiar with "the look." He had been on the receiving end of "the look" more times than he ever cared to remember.

He glanced back at the dark horse, hiding in the shadows.

Diana felt sorry for the horse, sorry for what had happened to him. But she felt pity at the fact that Agamemnon didn't _understand_ the great kindness that had been gifted to him in the form of the Amazons generosity.

Dick hated pity, and he would bet his three digit allowance that Agamemnon hated pity too.

Sparing the stallion one last understanding look before turning to follow the princess. He wrapped his arms around himself. He suddenly felt chilled, and lonely and all he really wanted was to go home.

Diana noticed his sudden melancholy and decided that they should head back to the palace. Dick agreed. Deciding that he could use some more rest.

 **Wonder**

Four days, nine hours, and thirty one minutes.

That's how long Dick had been missing. And how long Bruce had been going without sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Dick disappearing under the water and the horrible helpless knowledge that he hadn't been able to stop it.

When he thought about it he got angry. If the anger was aimed toward the Mardens, the League, or, himself, he wasn't sure.

He just wanted Dick back. Safe and sound. J'onn's update this morning had supplied them all with the small comfort that had only just calmed Bruce's burning nerves. They didn't have a location, but at least he knew Dick was alive. It was reassuring if nothing else.

The Martian was sure that Dick was still alive, he had been able to make telepathic communication last night. The mind is more open during sleep and J'onn had been able to get through to Dick's subconscious for a few minutes.

Bruce sat with his fingers tangled in his dark uncombed hair. His head was killing him even under the dim lights of the Batcave.

Bruce and Dick had gone to the oil rig to help Clark uncover the illegal drilling being done by the Marden brothers. Undercover, Bruce had arrived as Matches Malone. Looking to invest in the illegal oil business. Dick was to stick to the shadows and watch the brothers from a close distance of their computer systems.

But it was during the bust that things had gone straight down the chute. The weather machine had been a surprise and Dick hadn't been able to get to his spare uniform, and Clark and the league had been occupied with the collapsing oil rig, and Bruce…

 _He hadn't been able to save his son._

He was so tired. His body screamed at him to rest. But he couldn't, not until Dick was home. He set the satellite to scan the area around the rig again. Fifty-eighth time was the charm perhaps.

 _He just wanted Dick back,_

He sat back in the console chair. The readings display was getting fuzzier but he was too tired to care anymore.

 _Just a few minutes until ocean current calculations finish running._

His head filled with thoughts of his son. Smiling and happy in some, crying and sad in others. The warm feeling Bruce got when Dick would come to him after a nightmare or a bad day at school. The pain and guilt that consumed him whenever Robin got hurt in the field. The pride that fuelled his decision to let Robin fly when they fought side by side against the criminals of Gotham.

Only in moments like this, moments of weakness and loneliness would he allow his emotions free rein like this. Bruce let all the feelings wash over him. Embracing every memory in a desperate fear that it would be the last he had of his child.

He felt his eyes shut. The image of Dick falling off the rig and into the ocean haunted him.

 _I can't lose him._ Was the last thought he had before he fell into sleep.

 **Wonder**

Nightmares had plagued him almost his entire life. Nearly every night since he was ten years old he had been overwhelmed by shadows of guilt and rage, of alleys and bullets and bloody pearls raining to the ground.

Dick and his own night terrors had helped Bruce to finally conquer the worst of his own.

But this was something different. Images of death and war flashed before him. He walked through it, but not a part of it.

 _He was on a beach of white sand. The sun shone too brightly for him to see much of the area around him. He saw the silhouette of a figure knelt over on the shore. He could just make out what they were kneeling over. It was Dick!_

 _He took a desperate step forward and found himself inside a large mall. Half the stores were trashed or burning. It was too dark and smoky to make out much. He could see a monstrous man of fire struggling against_ someone. _He couldn't see their face._

 _He reached out blindly and felt his fingers rub against silk,_ no not silk, _hair. Dark as ebony and smooth as water. He felt her,_ her?, _body against his. He needed her like he needed air._

 _Then she was gone. And an aching whole ripped itself into his chest. She couldn't be gone he needed her._

 _Swords and shields clashed with claws and scales. The Washington monument glowed in the distance under a red moon. Monsters surrounded the area fighting an army clad in metal and blades. A tall figure in the center of the monument caught his attention immediately._

 _Bruce couldn't make out any details, but he knew it was_ her _he had to help her, he needed to be with her._ She needed to be with him.

 _Suddenly he was in rundown ghetto. He saw Robin! He wanted to cry out to his child but his body wouldn't move. His son flipped over a lamp post. The light pole fell in two under the blade of a huge man with silver hair._

 _His sword flashed as he leapt after Robin. The cutting sound of bat-erangs flying through the air. They pierced the skin of the man just as he would have slashed the boy wonder in two. The two fighters charged at each other, neither giving an inch in this battle to the death._

 _The surrounding buildings suddenly collapsed, and Robin and the man faded away. Bruce could see them both surrounded by fire. Two huge black dogs circled them, totally unaffected by the flames._ She _and Dick were in trouble, he had to get to them before it was too late,_

 _Panic filled him. He had to save them. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive if he lost them. An overwhelming feeling of desperation and panic filled his mind. He had to get to them, no matter what happened._

 _He couldn't lose Dick, he couldn't lose her… he couldn't stand the pain of losing his family agai-_

"Bruce wake up!"

"No!" his eyes opened at the sound of Clark's voice. But the terror struck and frantic cry still escaped him.

His breathing was harsh and heavy. He took in his surroundings. Superman standing beside him and Martian Manhunter in front of him. The glow of J'onn's eyes only now dimming. Bruce could feel the long fingers of the Martian against his sweaty forehead.

The Martian shuddered as he slowly loosed his fingers from Bruce's un-cowled head. Bruce ran a gloved hand over his sweaty face. His breathing controlled and his mind calmer. He managed to speak.

"That wasn't just a dream was it?" His gaze locked on J'onn, daring him to say otherwise. J'onn looked like his knees were about to give out. His green fingers shook and his face had a confused pained look on his alien features.

"No, it was most definitely not just a dream."

 **Wonder**

That night after he had jerked awake from a brain splitting dream. It took Dick a few minutes to steady his nerves. The sound of the wind and the nearby ocean helped steady him.

He was sure he had heard J'onn in his dreams. The contact had barely been a whisper, and Dick hadn't been able to answer back. If he had to guess, whatever was shielding the island from the outside world was also keeping J'onn from getting a clear telepathic read on him.

Which meant no clear status update and no clear location. Hopefully though even this minimal communication would at least be enough to assure the league that he was still alive. He just wished that he could get some homebound comfort of his own.

J'onn hadn't been the only thing in his dream. The familiar nightmare of snapping ropes and cracking bones was not at all comforting in this unfamiliar environment. He was half tempted to leave his room and look for Diana. If for no other reason than to be around a kind presence.

But Dick knew it wouldn't do him much good. When it came to his nightmares, Bruce was the only person that could really comfort him.

Dick shook his head to clear the futile thoughts shifted himself to face the open window. Even at night the island was a wonder of natural beauty. But right then all he wanted to see was the muggy smog of the Gotham skyline.

 **Wonder**

For the record I know nothing about breaking in/training/retraining a horse. I made that entire scene up.

So **before** any real riders bite my head off for the blatant inaccuracies that I know you will be happy to point out to me. I just wanted to get that out there.

Ok **now** the real riders can bite my head off for the blatant inaccuracies that I know you will be happy to point out to me.

 **And yes, for those who didn't get it in this chapter, this is a BMWW heavy story. It is probably my favorite pairing in all the DC universe, just beating out Spitfire from Young justice.**

Anyway, tell me what you think I should do next or tell me what I've done wrong already. Please review!


End file.
